un gran viaje por el tiempo
by makita-green
Summary: En futuro todo esta en calma aparentemente y en el presente se acerca la guerra contra voldemort,veremos que paso si por un accidente los hijos de harry, ron, hermione, ginny, neville y la loca de luna vienen a un tiempo muy duro se aprenderan mutuamente


Nota: hola no se trata de nada de amor o de drama, es todo meno eso pero trabajo mucho con el tiempo los futuros de cada quien y la ultima pelea contra voldemort, quiero indicar que la idea es que sea gracioso así que ellos lo serán, tendrá acción y comentarios jocosos. Pues tienes que ver la breve reseña de los futuros hijos de los personajes mas controversiales de harry potter.

**Un gran viaje en el tiempo**

Después de 22 años después de haber acabo con el señor tenebroso a manos de Harry Potter el niño que vivió y que ha sobrevivido por años, se caso y se reproducio al igual que sus amigos. Aclarare los enlaces para que sea óptimo.

Harry potter después de dejar los lentes se dio por fin cuenta de que Ginny Weasley realmente era bonita, y anduvo detrás de ella por 5 años y por fin se caso, tuvieron 4 hijos muy bellos realmente.

Alejandro Potter termino el colegio hacia un año, es un joven muy lindo aparte de que es muy tímido, se parece mucho a Harry aunque no tiene sus ojos y no crean tampoco los de la madre tienen los de tío Percy ,…. Grises.

James Potter el va en 5to año de hogwarts y es total, absolutamente igual a su abuelo James en todo los sentidos, físico, mental, social, etc.…. En fin por lo menos eso dice Remus Lupin el único merodeador que puede aclarar los detalles, no cabe decir que harry pensó que nunca mas iría a hogwarts que equivocado estaba a recibido 1028 cartas de hogwarts de todos los profesor de hogwarts donde le adjunta la autorización para asesinar a su hijo sino se comporta cosa no hizo gracia a su maternal madre.

Liliam Potter ella va en 3 año de hogwarts, que se puede decir de ella es muy buena chica, estudiosa, pelirroja con los ojos de papá y la boca de mamá y sobre toda muy coqueta no se a quien salio la verdad. Dicen que se parece a Lili pero yo creo que están imaginando ella salio a otra parte de la familia. Algunos mas creativos dicen que no es hija de harry –la verdad eso solo lo dicen los Gemelos-.

Ricardo Potter el se parece a su abuelo materno el único pelirrojo de los hombres Potter por lo menos, se parecen tanto a su abuelo Artur que le encanta coleccionar chapas muggles de las bebidas –esta loco así que no importa ah va en 1 año de hogwarts

Bien su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se casaron y se fueron al África hay vivieron por 5 años y luego volvieron Británica, no se sabe porque volvieron lo que si saben es que ella quedo embarazadísima después de llegar- ellos solo tienen 2 hijos después de tener tantos hermanos Ron no lo pensó ni loco tener mas de 1 en cambio hermione quería a una familia extensa así que decidieron que 2 era bueno.

Maickol Weasley el va en 5to, es un Hermione mas versión masculina cada destacar que esta mas bueno que nadie en hogwarts, mas que James. Se diría que es como un Sirius Black la diferencia es que el tiene lo divertido en el hígado izquierdo, es prefecto y el que se parezca en su forma de actuar a Percy Weasley su adorado tío es pura casualidad. Pero tiene loca a mas de una quizás es porque se parece físicamente a Ron aunque no es pelirrojo sino castaño y su cara seria es atrayentes a las mujeres

Daniel Weasley Granger el va en 1to, es un total y completamente loco en vacaciones se las pasa con Fred y George y sus adorados primos, creo que no hay nada mas que aclarar.

Bien después tenemos a un Sylterin que dio de que hablar en hogwarts se fue de rumba por así decirlo por el mundo y de pura casualidad se termino desquiciando por la prima de Harry Potter una tal MariAn Rowenwolf y que mas se caso con ella.

Tiene una sola hija su única flor de primavera y su ejemplo de la vida es perfecto porque ella era perfecta.

Elena Malfoy va en 5to año de hogwarts es muy hermosa es alta tiene un cuerpo escultural es totalmente rubia legitima tiene unos ojos azules competitivos y sobre todo que es tan repelente y sangrona como su admirable padre cuando iba a Hogwarts, pero ha andado obsesiona con un Weasley después el primer año así que ella esta decidida casarse con Maickol Weasley así su padre la desherede cosa que no comparte para nada el hombre en cuestión por que la odia a morir.

Otra pareja que si es extraña aunque sus descendiente no: es el de Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood ellos no tengo nada que agregar creo que la atracción hace de los corazones y las razones nada. De ellos tenemos:

A Diana longbotton ella va en 5to y se enamora hasta de la sombra, es una joven muy vivaracha y nada sutil y directa esta algo loca la pobre pero no como luna claro no tiene ni pizca de miedo a SNAPE en cambio estuvo enamorada de el en 2 año comparte mucho con James y Maickol pero no mucho.

Los demás son complementario ahora si comencemos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hemos otro grandioso año la escuela ya casi 25 años no se realiza un torneo como este-la desesperación de la multitud por saber de una vez lo que iba a pasar, molesto algunos, Dumbledore se estaba haciendo el interesante-el Torneo de los 3 magos llegaran a nuestra escuela las escuelas de Drumstrang de hechiceros y brujas, Backbattom magos y brujas y Salen academia de Brujas y magos- los aplausos estremecieron el gran salón

El fino arte de las pociones hace de la magia una ciencia interesante y resaltante si ustedes no toman cuidado- miro desafiante a Manuel Alonzo un Americano muy torpe-como les vengo diciendo desde el 1er año no servirán para nada- termino el profesor Severus Snaspe con unos muy sentidos años puestos en el--los ingredientes están en la pizarra cópienlos y comiencen

-no es un hombre interesante- miraba con admiración diana

-claro me gustaría saber como mantiene su cabello tan asqueroso por tanto tiempo- critico su compañero de puesto James Potter

-eso indica que es un hombre de buen gusto no como algunos que ni se peinan- reprocho ella muy tranquila

-si lo hago pero no se deja – se defendió el

-espero que su conversación tenga que ver con la poción- intervino asustándolos el profesor

-si profesor estamos bien pronto comenzara hervir-respondió encantadora Diana

-bien hecho longbotton la felicito-"nunca pensé decir eso"-pensó el profesor

-bien hecho longbotton-repitió con un pequeño chillido James

-pon tus raíces si no quieres que nos salga mal Potter- le regaño ella

-no entiendo ella es una Gryffindor y Snape la felicita- comentaba Elena al otro lado de la mazmorra

-no le veo nada de malo ella es buena en pociones y a Snape le simpatiza- le contesto mientras agregaba corteza de fresno en el caldero

-pero es Gryffindor- se quejo ella

-y nosotros somos Sylterin no veo el problema, tu todavía crees en las rivalidades- le miro con tono serio y fijo Maickol Weasley

Ella no contesto y decidió concentrarse en su poción.

-------------------------hace 22 años atrás------------------------------

el grupo de ED esta reuniéndose en el cuarto de requerimientos Harry creo que quieren participar en la batalla

que? Eso no es en discusión Ron nadie mas que yo ira a encontrarse con Voldemort no tengo nada que hablar con ellos sobre el tema- contesto de mala gana

pues veras como los convences, porque Ginny anda armando una revuelto con respecto a esto entre ella y Luna reunieron a todos los grupos de la casas que participan en el ED para ir contigo a la batalla, con o sin tu autorización- lo miro apartando su entretenimiento de la ventana del lado de su cama de Harry.

entonces sino quieren mi autorización vienes y me lo dices- miro desafiante a su amigo pues el mas que nadie quería ir con harry a el enfrentamiento con Voldemort

Tienes que hablar,…. Quizás no estés de acuerdo pero muchos de los están allá esta completamente seguros que tu ganaras solo quieren apoyar así como yo,… solo si le dices algo,…no se lo que sea los ayude a mantenerse firmes cuando la cosa se ponga dura- le contaba su mejor amigo con un mucha paciencia

Que quieres que les diga no soy un líder nato no me harán caso, ni como capitán de quidditch soy bueno, en eso tu eres mejor- lo miraba casi suplicante su cabeza estaba ahora en otra situación

Pero no es cuestión de ser líder harry es cuestión de honor, nadie peleara con Voldemort solo tu, es tu destino pero si podemos despejarte lo molesto mortifagos y cualquiera que quiera interrumpir la pelea entre tu y el, hay estaremos nosotros- le sonrió dándole confianza.

Bien- se levanto de su cama Harry Potter listo para la mayor charla de honor, entusiasmo por los que pueda pasar no podría evitar que fueran era su decisión así que los muertos no eran su culpa solo podía abrirles los ojos para lo que van enfrentar

------------------------futuro 22 años----------------------------------

-mi padre me dijo que harán 3 pruebas que pasaran por ellas y serán duras- contaba entusiasmado James Potter

-esperemos que uno de Gryffindor sea el campeón- respondió alegre Víctor Smitch compañero de casa

-quizás podemos participar, seria grandioso, mi padre compitió y estaba en 4to claro fue una trampa pero los hizo- planeaba con su amigo en el Gran comedor

-solo podrás entrar si tienes 16 años en adelante-le contesto otra voz a su detrás de James- pero no tienes la edad así que no intentes romper las Reglas

-eres tu que quieres Maickol –lo miro con desagrado el siempre arruinaba sus planes de romper las reglas

-iré al lago a buscar musgo para pociones pensé que también vendrían- les dijo muy serio

- si vamos ya comimos- se paro este seguido de su amigo

- si esto es emocionante el torneo de los 3 magos solo espero que las chicas de las otras escuelas sean hermosas- dijo muy encantador – tan lindas como ella Diana Longbotton

- te gusta Diana Longbotton- dijo sorprendido Maickol

- a mi parece adorable, tiene un toque de loca con culta e interesante que me gusta- respondió James

-oye James yo la vi primero- le contesto víctor

- si pero has hablado tanto de ella que ya hasta me gusta- dijo sonriendo

Justo cuando pasaban muy cerca estaba Diana que salía del gran comedor con paso firme

-hola Diana corazón- saludo muy lindo James.

- hola- dijo extrañada de su comportamiento

-como vas- le dijo en el mismo tono

- voy…pues bien, preparando el próximo enfrentamiento de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor esta vez ganaremos- dijo emocionada continuando su camino

- por dios no me digas que aun tienes esperanza en ganar- le dijo irónico

-claro que si este año soy la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y es mejor que te cuides Potter porque la copa será para mi casa- le dijo algo molesta por la aptitud de su amigo – y tu también Weasley también barreré con Sylterin de lo que me llamo Diana Longbotton- y se fue atravesando la puerta a los jardines del colegio.

- que le paso a tu sutil encantadora, loca y culta e interesante- le dijo Maickol a un sorprendido James

- pues si esta loca ganar a Gryffindor la copa que locura, y hasta agresiva por eso es que me gusta es su toque especial- contesto continuando su camino

- pues competiremos James- dijo sonriente víctor

- bueno- le apretó la mano a víctor en señal de reto

Los 3 se encaminaron donde ya un grupo de alumnos deambulaban por las orillas del lago en busca de musgo.

-mira Elena Malfoy lleva rato mirándonos que estará tramando ahora- les dijo víctor

-ella no nos ve a nosotros ve a uno solo- dijo con cara picara James y miraba de reojo a Maickol este puso de tono rosa

- miren allá va un musgo entrare en el agua a buscarlo tomen esto-les dijo Maickol entregándole el giratiempo- no se les ocurra moverlo

- claro- contestaron ambos

- pero esta dañado- miraba víctor en el tiempo que Maickol entraba en el agua

-déjalo es un giratiempo pero si esta dañado no señala nada- también miraba James

-hola encontraron algo-les dijo diana entrando en escena

- si Maickol acaba de entrar a buscarlo lo vez hay mojado hasta la nuca- dijo sonriente por lo remojado de su amigo estaba, que ya venia de regreso a la orilla

- o que lindo-les dijo ella quitando de las manos a James el giratiempo- pero esta malo lo arreglare

- no lo hagas Maickol dijo que no lo tocáramos- dijo rápido víctor

- oigan ustedes tienen el musgo- les dijo de mala gana Elena Malfoy

- veras tu novio viene allá con el musgo- respondió sonriente James

Ella lo miraba sorprendida sonrojándose

-lo arreglare me lo agradecerá- volvió a decir Diana dispuesta a girar las manecillas del reloj de arena

-no déjalo- lo agarro james forcejeando con ella

-que haces tonta eso no es un reloj es un giratiempo- se acerco Elena a pelear con ellos por el artefacto

-suéltalo no es tuyo- decía diana mientras las manecillas iban de una lado para otro

-que demonios- dijo Maickol sorprendido- no- grito y jalo la cadena del artefacto quedando unidos a ellos también en el jaleo.

Las manecillas rodaron a toda velocidad y en el centro sintieron que algo los jalaba haciéndolos rodar al ritmo de la manecillas ante sus ojos de víctor los 4 desaparecieron.

- valla pero que ocurrió- dijo sin creerlo víctor


End file.
